Pamela Voorhees
Pamela Voorhees is the loving Mother of the infamous supernatural serial killer Jason Voorhees and the Widowed Wife to the estranged and enigmatic, Elias Todd Voorhees in her living days She was a former Head cook at Camp Crystal Lake where she lived happily with her son until his supposed drowning which had caused her to go completely insane with revenge and hate and so she would kill anyone who tried to re-open the camp. Backstory Pamela was born in 1930, Her childhood is vastly mysterious but at the age of 15, Pamela became pregnant through rape by an Unknown Man, but She would soon later marry Elias Voorhees their romance and past are of mystery aside from the fact that Pamela kept a class ring which was belonging to Elias which she then wore on her ring finger of her left hand. It's within a vague context that through their marriage Elia's was abusive to young Pamela which drove her to defend herself against him by murdering him in the name of Jason telling her to do it as of June 13, 1946, at the age of 16, she gave birth to a Hydrocephalus baby boy in the state of New Jersey and she named him Jason and gave him her supposed husband's last name. Because of his deformity, Pamela never sent Jason to a real public school and was extremely overprotective of her son.Pre-Events of Friday the 13th Part 1 Pamela would later accept a job as a camp cook at Camp Crystal Lake when being hired by Christy's family and so she left her Waitress job for her and her son's benefits. On a fateful day in 1957, Jason, infuriated by the constant teasing and harassment from other children, snucked out of his cabin to prove that he could swim. The counselors on duty were not watching him at all, as they were partying in one of the adult cabins. Jason was never recovered from the lake and had supposedly drowned. Pamela in a fit of rage and hate had blamed all the counselors for his death because she was working the day that the events took place and wasn't watching him herself.Prior Events of Part 1 After his drowning in 1957, It was his mother Pamela who was killing off various counselors of Camp Crystal Lake and proceeded to prevent the camp from ever re-opening through any means necessary be it murder, water poisoning, and arson. But when Steve Christy sought to reopen the camp in 1979, Pamela resurfaced again to murder the newly hired counselors. After killing, slaying and slaughtering most of them in cold blood without showing any remorse, Pamela was beheaded by the sole survivor Alice Hardy. And after these events, Jason had constructed a shrine to his mother also known as the Pamela Shrine and then on Jason had continued dispatching those who intruded in the area to continue his mothers work. Pamela often appears to her son through visions and hallucinations. Following her death at the hands of Alice Hardy.Events of Part 1 After the events of Jason's second killing spree where he was left for dead, the town for a brief time had initially put Pamela Voorhees laid to rest in a run down, roadside cemetery seen in The Final ChapterEvents of Part 4, but in the timeline of Part 6 her body was transported to a new graveyard, which was paid by Jason's Father, and overseen by the caretaker with pay.Events of Part 6 After Jason is apparently trapped in hell by the help of Freddy Krueger, it was Freddy who took the appearance of the beloved mother of Jason, to manipulate his undying love for her to seek his power back but it backfired as Jason was uncontrollable when he was resurrected, and as Jason now vengeful had taken the life of Freddy Krueger himself and appearing outside of the lake carrying his head.Even of Freddy Vs Jason Appearance Pamela was a firmly well-built and middle age Caucasian woman, which she had worn a large greyish-blue sweater, some black khaki pants, brown boots and had light brown hair, which before her appearance in Part 1, she wore a waitress outfit after working in the camp crystal lake diner. After being beheaded by Alice Hardy., she now appears to be decaying,rotted, and pruned up head, this is due to the fact Jason took her head and kept it in a uncontrolled climate which sped up the drying of her skin, and being within the shack for about two years, and parts of hair is now completely missing showing. In Freddy Vs Jason when Freddy manifests himself to Jason, his version of Pamela is wearing a bright red sweater instead of the greyish-blue sweater. Pamela Tapes In Pamela Tapes it is discussed within the lore that Elias is not the biological father of Jason, but instead, the real father is an unknown rapist who used his strength against a 16 year old Pamela and had his way with her, inadvertently getting her pregnant in the process and in fear of her rapist returning she had married Elias because he was physically strong and intimidating as a way of protection against Jason "real" father, but as it's discussed within the tapes itself that she murdered her estranged husband because an Unborn Jason told her to and she described his eyes stating his eyes were full of anger and hatred.Pamela Tape Session 17Pamela Tape Session 18Pamela Tape Session 19Pamela Tape Session 20 Throughout the interviews with the detectives, she has shown to switch between names being called Mrs.Voorhees or Pamela but she was also violent and aggressive especially when the topic was about her son Jason. Quotes See Pamela Voorhees Quotes Trivia *Betsy Palmer originally portrayed Pamela Voorhees in the original Friday the 13th. **In 2003 for Freddy Vs Jason '' it was Paula Shaw who portrayed Pamela Voorhees. **In 2009 for the ''Friday the 13th 2009 Reboot it was Nana Visitor who played Pamela Voorhees. **Jennifer Ann Burton voices Pamela Voorhees in Friday the 13th: the Game. *Betsy Palmer had sadly passed away on May 29, 2015. *Jason's Mother real name wasn't revealed until Friday the 13th Part 4: The Final Chapter. *Pamela was born in the 1930's and no specific month or date was given and if she would have been alive she would have been around years old. *The original Friday the 13th (1980) film only had her as Ms.Voorhees. *Betsy Palmer would have honestly reprised her role if they gave her more time and dialogue since she is an actress. *Pamela Voorhees was the original and first Killer of the franchise, and not Jason or Roy Burns. *In terms of definition since her son Jason continued her legacy of keeping the camp closed for his supposed drowning, its basically a family affair between them and the world. *Betsy most famous and most iconic lines in the film were "Kill her, Mommy! Kill her! Don't let her get away, Mommy! Don't let her live!" and "You see, Jason was my son, and today is his birthday..." *In her youth Pamela was diner waitress and then a cook for the camp. *Pamela Voorhees is the only female killer in the franchise. *Pamela Voorhees stood at 170.18 cm (5'7) and weighted 71.214 kg (157 pounds). References Category:Non-Playable Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Friday the 13th Movie Characters Category:Caucasian Characters Category:Deceased